In the present day, it is typical for video content to be recorded with audio content that includes “background” audio that constitutes undesirable sounds. For example, groups of persons, vehicles, other ambient noise, and so forth, may be present when a video is recorded, which distracts from desired audio content. It may therefore be desirable to remove unwanted sources of audio such that only desired audio is heard in such media. Currently, phone devices, computing devices and game consoles may deploy technologies to perform real-time background noise subtraction. However, for a consumer of media, such as a prerecorded video that contains unwanted audio content, current technology does not provide the ability to isolate desired audio such that the unwanted audio is removed while the video is played. Moreover, the ability to select specific audio regions in a video that presents multiple sources of audio may be useful. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques and apparatus to solve these and other problems.